


the softest

by whatthefridge



Series: 100-word challenges [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, THE SOFTEST FEELS, crack Brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: Kira gets a pet rabbit that Jackson gets along with
Relationships: Jackson Whittemore & Kira Yukimura
Series: 100-word challenges [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138253
Kudos: 10
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	the softest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: rabbit
> 
> [{read/reblog on Tumblr}](https://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/636357296571711488/for-teenwolfdrabbles-prompt-rabbit-kira)

Kira volunteered to adopt the recent bunny taken in by the clinic. Everyone in the pack wanted a turn at petting Bunstar, who’d stiffen in fear.

Jackson was the only one to keep a cool distance, and everyone just assumed he didn’t care. But the day Kira was alone with him, Bunstar ended up asleep on Jackson’s chest as Jackson idly ran fingers through their fur.

Kira had never seen Jackson so relaxed, and she was afraid to shatter it. “They like you.”

“You’d think it’d be afraid of snakes,” Jackson mumbled.

“You’re not a snake. Besides, snakes are amazing.”


End file.
